United We Stand
by Historybuff5341
Summary: Two brothers, torn apart by fate, both amass their forces. As one unites the most powerful villains bent on power, vengeance and conquest, the other the gathers the greatest heroes in the hope that they can save the world. Together these heroes embark on adventures that will change their lives, and determine the fate of the Multiverse. List of fictions used inside.
1. Description Prologue

The fate of countless lives hang in the balance. Two brothers, torn apart by fate and an ancient prophesy, both amass their forces. As one unites the most powerful villains bent on power, vengeance and conquest, the other the gathers the greatest heroes in the hope that they can save the world. Together they embark on adventures that will change their lives, and determine the fate of the Multiverse.

Rated M for language, violence and future adult themes.

As of publication (March 2016) the following fictions are slated to be used (in alphabetical order). NOTE: This list incomplete due to being subject to change as writing continues; fictions can be added or removed.

Archer

Attack on Titan

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Code Geass

DC

Disney (Numerous)

Doctor Who

Dreamworks (Numerous)

Fullmetal Alchemist

Futurama

Harry Potter

Hellsing: Ultimate

House of Cards

Indiana Jones

Inuyasha

Legend of Korra

Marvel (Cinematic Universe)

Once Upon a Time

Pirates of the Carribean

Pokemon

RWBY

Red vs Blue

Sherlock

South Park

Star Trek Reboot

Star Trek: Deep Space Nine

Star Trek: The Next Generation

Star Wars

Supernatural

Sword Art Online

The Hunger Games

The Venture Bros

Torchwood

True Blood

Wakfu

Wicked

Zero no Tsukaima


	2. It Begins

Location: A Lifeless Realm.

The world. A strange concept when one truly thinks of it. To one creature, the entire world is but a small part within that of another's. An ant has no ways of knowing that beyond his colony there was an entire planet that orbited a star within a galaxy containing numerous other stars. Even a creature such as man, who was aware that there was something that existed beyond their sights, might not fully comprehend or know for certain how far existence reached. Many rightfully assumed that the universe was made of countless planets, galaxies and nebulas. But what of beyond these realms that are called the known universe…?

The multiverse; the entire span of existence both known and unknown. Within this multiverse were a plethora of realms, within which was a universe. Each realm was separate and independent. These realms orbited within an empty space between spaces, never interacting and never contacting.

And of all the numerous realms, and of all the numerous worlds within those realms; for every single one that crawled with life, or developed a civilization, there were others in which the miracle of life never came to be. These were lonely realm, dark realms, cold Realms.

Within one such realm, a lifeless planet orbited a dying star, and on the surface of that cold planet, within a mountain range riddled with caves and impact craters, inside one of these caves…was a foreign being. A living being. The only one in this entire realm.

The being looked human enough. He stood at an average height, about five feet and ten nine inches. His hair was as dark as the night's sky, and his skin held a natural light tan. As if his mere presence wasn't odd enough, he was dressed in what looked like a tailored black suit. Leaning against the wall of the cave was what appeared to be a wooden cane. He was definitely a man of class…but also a man of oddity considering his location.

He was hunched over a large flat rock, almost like a table. His hands drifted over the large object that laid upon it; a suit of armor, made of black metal. It looked Roman in nature, but where most Roman armors were simply the breast plate and helmet, this one composed of an entire body from head to foot. In addition, at the center of the chest was a circular piece of glass, beneath which a small compartment resided. As the man moved his hands, small almost invisible golden beams of energy flowing from his palms into the armor before him, entering into the compartment beneath the glass. All the while, his eyes were closed, in deep concentration.

Then he heard the sound. A familiar sound to him. The rush of air and the crack of electricity. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder towards the entrance of the cave. He knew who was coming...he just wished he hadn't come now.

With a sigh of regret, the man grabbed the cane from the wall, turned and walked to the entrance of the cave. As he exited the cave, he found a familiar face waiting for him.

The new man looked similar to the first. He had the same tanned skin, the same black hair, and the same demeanor of a travelling soul. Unlike the first man however, he was dressed far more modestly in a simple worn and brown robe.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before they both began to smile. The first man raised his hands, welcoming the other to a hug, and laughed a kind laugh. "Brother!"

The second man walked forward, his arms raised as well. They embraced each other, like old friends reunited. The two men released each other, and held each other at arm's length, both getting getting a good look at the other.

"Oh Ash…how long has it been?" The first asked.

Ash chuckled "At least nine decades."

The first man laughed. "Nine decades too long." He continued to smile, truly glad to see his brother after so long, but inside he was also concerned. He had hoped that he could delay their reunion until he was better prepared for what was to come. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow and gave an amused smile. "What, am I not allowed to visit my only brother?"

"Well of course you are. I was simply curious as to why you came after all these years" The man chuckled again, and patted Ash on the arms, enjoying this moment of innocence. However, he knew deep down the real reason his brother was here.

The look Ash then gave his brother clearly showed that he knew this as well. After several moments, the illusion of peace had vanished.

"Blaisil…" Ash said, a new severity in his voice, both disappointed and concerned "…what are you doing?"

Blaisil looked away towards the dying star and lowered his hands into his pockets casually. . "Travelling…as we always have" He replied nonchalantly.

Ash''s reply was quick and to the point "No, not like we have…we observed. We stood on the side. We never interfered…" Ash spoke while he gave a cold stern look before he sighed, the look turning into one of regret. "Blaisil, I've been watching you. I know what you've been planning." When Blaisil said nothing, he released a disbelieving scoff. "My g-what do you think you're doing?"

Blaisil finally looked back to his brother. "I can explain-"

Ash interrupted him. "At first…I thought you were just taking a small risk to have some fun. You were always interested in the living realms" He fell silent for a moment. "When you left, I blamed myself. For centuries I knew of your temptation but I always enforced our vow of non-interference. So out of guilt, I let you have your fun. Traveling across the multiverse, visiting populated worlds, meeting people, buying suits…" He sighed. "…but then you began to manipulate people, shaped events not ours to shape. You stole, you lied…and you killed"

Ash fell silent, his gaze falling to the ground. Blaisil stared at his brother, and contemplated what had just been said and how best to respond. After several moments he straightened up and stood tall, as if he were unashamed. "I am following my destiny."

Ash suddenly looked up, confused by what he had heard. "Your destiny? What is that supposed to mean?"

Blaisil turned away from his brother, and began to walk. Ash followed by his side. "Brother…" Blaisil began. "What have we done with our lives?"

Before Ash could answer, Blaisil turned to him. "We have lived this way for over two thousand years…and in that time you are the only being I have ever spoken to, felt for, or even known that I existed" He sounded almost hurt. "Ever since we became…what we are, we have never made contact with any living being. Are you not lonely? Are you not tired?"

Ash was silent at first. He did understand Blaisil's pain. "Brother…I know how you feel. And believe me, I understand…" He placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "…but it is the way things must be"

Blaisil suddenly shoved Ash's arm away in frustration and anger. Ash recoiled his hand in shock at the sudden hostility. "But why!?" Blaisil demanded. "Why must things be that way!?"

Ash was stunned. He had never seen his brother act like this, not since that day two milenia ago, the day which led to their shared vow. It took him a few moments to gather himself.

"Why?" Ash repeated. "Why must it be that way?"

He suddenly turned around and point toward a distant mountain peak with a partially open palm. Golden energy began to gather in his hand, and cumulated into an orb. The energy grew stronger and brighter until Ash released it with a sudden stretching out of the hand.

The energy flew faster than the eye could see, and struck the distant mountain peak. Even from their location, they could hear the crack of stone and the rumble of collapsing rock. They watched as the side of the peak crumbled into a landslide of dust and rubble. All due to a single movement.

Ash turned to his brother again. "That is why!" He snapped. He realized that he was letting his frustration fuel his actions, and so he took calming breaths. Once he felt more at ease he said "Blaisil…we are too dangerous to interact with living beings. We learned that when-" He couldn't bring himself to verbally recall that day. "We are too powerful. One wrong move, one…" he emphasized "…could end countless lives."

Blaisil stared off in the direction of the mountain that had once stood so tall, deep in thought. For a brief moment of hope, Ash thought that he had reached him. But then Blaisil turned to his brother. "…So?"

Ash's jaw almost dropped. "S-So?"

Blaisil smiled. Unlike that loving smile he had worn upon their reunion, this smile unnerved Ash to his core.

"Brother…do you remember what we found not long before we went our separate ways? In the temple beneath the mountain"

Ash thought back to that time, and he remembered. An event that at the time had seemed so unimportant. His frustration returned. "What does that have to do with this?"

Blaisil chuckled, again in a manner Ash did not find comforting.

"Everything." Blaisil turned away, and looked up to the stars. "Ever since I read what written on those walls…I have become a changed man…I knew I was meant for greater things."

Ash was now concerned; what they had discovered in the ruins of a long dead realm…Ash had dismissed them as irrelevant. Disturbing yes, but still irrelevant. But now, as the pieces began to fall into place, he was filled with dread. "Blaisil…" He hesitantly said. "…the man that prophesy spoke of was a monster. His actions will lead to war, death and destruction."

Blaisil turned to face Ash. "Yes…he, a single being, will bring the entire multiverse to its very knees. A man born a slave would rise to the ultimate seat of power and conquer all." His cold grin began to fade. "Brother…we were born into servitude. We watched as our families, and our friends were sold, raped and murdered; and no one cared!" The emotion in his voice, the pain and torment, was clear.

"And by sheer luck…we became gods among men. We obtained the power to bring the monsters and tyrants to their well-deserved fate. We obtained the power to create a world in our image, a world where no one would ever have to go through what we went through…and we did nothing. _NOTHING_!" He shouted. "Like cowards, we hid ourselves away from the world! Like fools we banished ourselves to sidelines, to the worlds uninhabited and barren! Like children frightened of becoming men, we locked ourselves away from all things! Well I say no more!" Blaisil's pain and torment had grown into a furious rage. "I refuse to stay hidden! I refuse to lock myself away! I was meant for greater things than that!"

"Greater things!?" Ash finally spoke up. "Greater things!? You call bringing an end to life as we know it 'greater things'!? The deaths of billions of lives 'greater things'!?" Ash reached out and grabbed Blaisil by the front suit. "Have you lost your mind!? Have you gone insane!?"

Blaisil simply grinned. "No…I am more sane than I have ever been." His cold grin shifted into that once familiar one of affection. He reached out and placed his hand on Ash's cheek, in a very caring manner…

"My brother…my friend…join me." He whispered. "Join me…and together, we can change everything. We can finish what we should have started long ago…" He sounded so hopeful, yet also so depserate. "Please brother…I don't want to do this alone."

Ash stared into Blaisil's eyes, and then gently released him. When he finally spoke, his voice was strained, as if holding back the emotions he felt. "We have been brothers for two millennia. We have always been there for each other…even in these last sixty years, despite not being together, I knew that if I needed you, you would be there; and you knew that I would be there for you…"

He gave his brother a sad smile and a tear rolled down his cheek "…but I cannot be there for you now, not if you go down this path." He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would say next. "And I cannot allow you to do this."

Blaisil's face was unreadable. He simply stared at Ash for what felt like forever. "You will not allow me…?"

"I can never allow it." Ash affirmed.

Blaisil closed his eyes and lowered his hand from Ash's face. His breathing was momentarily ragged, as he tried to hide the pain he felt. "Then I am sorry Brother…"

Ash nodded. "So am I…"

Blaisil took a deep breath, and opened his eyes. With a look of hatred and rage, he swung his arm forward; slamming his palm into Ash's chest.

Ash was thrown several hundred feet through the air by the blast of golden energy. He landed to the ground with a deafening thus; leaving a crater a good half foot into the bed rock. Ash groaned and climbed to his feet. A searing hole in his robe showed where Blaisil had struck him. His chest had been horribly burned, and Ash smelled the scent of charred flesh. However, in the time it took him to stand the wound had healed itself with no evidence of any injury.

Ash thrust his hand out, creating a sword composed of pure energy. Blaisil swung his cane outwards, and it too became a similar weapon.

From several hundred feet away, they made a break for each other at lightning speed. Within seconds they were at each other. The swords made contact, and the energy glowed with immense power. Ash and Blaisil stared into each other's eyes.

Blaisil then pulled back, and swung his cane-sword at Ash's head. Ash ducked just in time, but as he did, Blaisil swung the weapon back down to his legs. Ash threw himself into the air, flipping over Blaisil and landing behind him. He thrust his weapon, striking Blaisil in the shoulder.

"AH!" Blaisil screamed as the energy seared his flesh. He put his spare hand into a fist and punched Ash up the chin. The impact sent Ash flying a second time. Blaisil was quick to come down on him and made to strike him while he on the ground, but Ash quickly rolled out of the way. He grabbed a handful of pebbles. In a second, he both crushed them to dust and heated them to super-hot temperatures. He then threw them up toward his brother, and they flew into Blaisil's eyes.

Blaisil backed away, screaming as the red hot rock melted into his eyes, blinding him. Ash took this moment to disarm his brother. He swung his weapon and severed Blaisil's arm in it's entirety. He then struck Blaisil in the face, his fist encircled with energy.

The energy was so powerful, so intense, that before the fist even made contact, as it was millimeters away, the intensity of the power tore the atoms of Blaisil's face apart. And as the fist made contact, the entire front of his skull caved in on itself.

Blaisil's lifeless body flew back and crashed into the ground as a jumbled heap.

Ash stood there, panting, staring at the still body. The energy sword faded away, and Ash fell to his knees.

Ash just sat there like that. Too shocked to scream in anger…to angry to cry in sorrow. He had barely enough time to gather his thoughts when suddenly he was struck with sudden pain.

An energy blast shot him right in the chest. He landed on his back, but before he could respond to the unknown attacker, a second beam of energy came at him. However this time it did not strike him and it did not burn. Instead, like a rope, it coiled around his body and bound him still.

Ash struggled to break free, but found that he was evenly matched against the same sort of power that gave him strength. He heard the crunching of gravel nearby, and turned his head to look.

Walking from the entrance of the cave towards him, was a metallic man. The armor, now more of a living machine stood six feet in height, and moved on its own. The center of his chest glowed with golden energy. Ash noticed that the being looked very much like the soldiers who beat him and Blaisil in their human days. A mechanized Roman soldier.

Then, out of the corner of his eyes, Blaisil's body began to move. The atoms and cells of his destroyed face were reforming. A new arm had begun to grow from the bleeding stump. After about a minute, he looked as though he had never been injured. Then, some seconds later, Blaisil suddenly gasped air into his lungs as life returned to him.

He slowly climbed to his feet, his body aching. He cracked his neck, and stretched his new limb. He then looked around, and then when he spotted it, he calmly reached down, and pried the cane from his now severed hand.

Ash watched in silence; he had of course known of his healing ability, an immortality that he himself shared. However, neither had every attempted to fight the other before this day, and neither knew whether or not they capable of bringing the other to an end. A part of Ash was incredibly relieved to see that he had not ended his brother's life; but the other that saw what Blaisil had become was filled with fear.

Blaisil straightened and dusted what remained of his suit, and then approached his brother. He stood by the mechanical soldier and grinned.

"He's of my own design." He tapped the creature's arm with this cane. "An early prototype, but he will do. As you know, I have been travelling different worlds…what I have been doing is gathering information and materials to create this. I stole the general idea from a brilliant inventor by the name of Stark. However, whereas he uses fusion technology, I use magic. I summon the energy unique to us, and channel it into him"

He then leaned in and motioned to the glowing center piece. Ash looked and was able to see something beyond the glass. Placed within the center chamber, held in place by clamps from above and below, was a single crystal that glowed a golden color.

"You'll remember these I hope. They were all over that temple, embedded within the walls. I've come to realize that these crystals are the perfect conduit for our magic. Almost like a battery if you will. He's nowhere near as powerful as you or I but he does have access to that same energy which now resides within the crystal. I plan on adding many more features in the future, but even now I am quite impressed with myself if I do say so." He was quite proud of his creation.

"What are you planning? To create an army of these metal men?" Ash struggled to say.

"Precisely." Blaisil said with a grin. "Oh I will need allies to help me along the way, providing resources and manpower while I prepare for the war to come. After all these things take time. It will be a while before I can create an entire army of these metal warriors, but eventually I will have my army. The ultimate army" An idea popped into his mind. He chuckled "A Legion you could say". His grin faded as he stepped closer to Ash, and knelt down to be closer.

"My brother. I truly do not wish for our relationship to end this way. If you will not join me, then at least stay out of my way…" He pleaded.

Ash glared up at Blaisil. "As of today…we are no longer brothers." He said with scorn.

Blaisil's eyes, for a moment, flashed with regret and sadness. Ash did see the pain he had just inflicted on the only being he had ever loved; and he began to regret saying something so hurtful. But thenhen that pain in Blaisil's eyes was replaced with anger. He stood up, with Ash bound at his feet.

"So be it…" His cane became energy again, and he swung it up then brought it down.

But, at that moment, the ground beneath Ash began to glow. The sound of electricity and wind filled the air, and Ash sank into the portal below. When Blaisil's weapon struck, it stuck the rocky surface.

Blaisil stood there for some time. His mechanical warrior waiting for his next command. Blaisil looked up into the sky at the dying star. He sighed, and straightened his posture. Again the familiar sound was heard, and he and the mechanical man disappeared as the portal beneath them formed.

And as Blaisil disappeared to enter a new realm, a smile formed on his face.

"It begins…" 


End file.
